Hamster pour une soirée
by Neymanga
Summary: Tout était grand. Beaucoup trop grand. Il regarda autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il releva la tête vers Hatsume qui semblait paniqué. Il ne comprenait rien. Il voulut parler mais un simple couinement étouffé sortit de ses lèvres. Puis... Il se figea. Un hamster. Dans le miroir... Il voyait un hamster. Correction. Ce hamster... C'était lui !


**Hey!**

 **Nouveau one shot qui met venu quand j'ai vu, en rentrant de colonie, que j'avais un petit hamster qui dormait dans mon salon. Et vu qu'il est trop mignon, j'ai pensé à ce one shot. A ne pas prendre au sérieux, on est la pour ce détendre et passer un bon moment :).**

Tout était grand. Beaucoup trop grand. Il regarda autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il releva la tête vers Hatsume qui semblait paniqué.

_Todoroki je… Désolé !

Il ne comprenait rien. Il voulut parler mais un simple couinement étouffé sortit de ses lèvres.

_Je ne voulais pas je te jure ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

Il voyait qu'il avait rétrécit mais il sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça et ça l'inquiétait.

_Je… regarde, dit-elle en prenant un miroir.

Il se figea. Un hamster. Il voyait un hamster. Correction, ce hamster, c'était lui ! Il se mit à paniquer.

_Je suis vraiment désolé Todoroki mais je n'aurais pas dû me balader avec cette nouvelle machine et quand on s'est percuté, tu as tout pris. Arg ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, s'exclama la génie en rangeant le mini pistolet dans son sac et en prenant Shouto dans ses mains.

Elle marcha nerveusement jusqu'à la classe A et tomba sur Momo.

_Oh, Hatsume-san ! Je peux voir ce que tu tiens, déclara la vice-délégué en apercevant Mei.

_Euh, oui.

Elle lui montra l'animal et Momo le prit dans ses bras. Shouto ne put résister et se retrouva très proche du visage de la lycéenne qui le fixa avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il se sentit rougir sous sa fourrure.

_Mais elle est toute mignonne cette boule de poil ! Elle a un nom ?

_Todo… Mei s'arrêta net ne voulant pas faire d'erreur.

_Todo ? Comme Todoroki ? S'interrogea Momo. C'est bien choisi, en plus il lui ressemble beaucoup.

_N'est-ce pas hein, souffla Hatsume mi soulagé, mi gêné.

_Il est à toi ?

_On peut dire ça…

_Je peux le garder ? Juste demain, c'est dimanche.

_Demande lui… murmura-t-elle

_Hein ?

_J'ai dit oui vas y ! Se corrigea Mei.

_Merci !

Elle porta Shouto très haut en tournant sur elle-même tellement elle était heureuse. Elle le colla à son visage et il lança un regard de résignation à Mei qui lui répondit par un simple « désolé ».

_Tu vas passer ton week-end avec moi ma petite Todo.

_C'est un male, corrigea Mei.

_Ah bon ? Désolé alors…

_Je vais te donner de la nourriture pour le nourrir, déclara-t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers l'atelier et donna une boîte à Momo.

_Des céréales ?

_Oui, il ne mange que ça !

_Ah, ok. J'y vais !

_A lundi Yaoyorozu.

_A lundi ! S'écria-t-elle. J'espère qu'on va passer un bon week-end toi et moi, souffla-t-elle à l'adresse de Shouto qui mourait à petit feu.

Elle se posa dans un coin et créa une cage à hamster où elle mit le pauvre Todoroki.

Arrivé chez elle, elle expliqua à sa mère comme quoi elle garderait Shouto jusqu'à lundi et sa mère ne semblait pas être contre.

_Prends soin de lui.

_Oui maman ! Dit-elle en rejoignant sa chambre.

Elle le posa sur son bureau et le regarda comme une gosse de 5 ans. Shouto était complètement pétrifié. Toute une JOURNEE seul à SEUL avec MOMO. Elle le prit en main alors que le garçon tentait de s'enfuir.

_N'ait pas peur… chuchota-t-elle.

Shouto ne bougeait plus, fixant la jeune fille ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire. Il se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle lui caressa le dos.

_T'es vraiment mignon toi. Tu ressembles énormément à Todoroki. Faudra que je te le montre !

Elle chatouilla légèrement le dessous de son menton et Shouto ne put contenir un léger couinement de contentement ce qui le surpris et le gêna énormément.

-T'aime bien hein ?

Elle continua sa manœuvre alors que le garçon se tortillait entre ses doigts. La fille qu'il aime était en train de le chatouiller et le regardait avec tendresse. Il le savait, il rougissait mais heureusement pour lui, la fourrure cachait ça.

_Je pourrais te regarder pendant des heures…

 _« Moi aussi… »_ pensa-t-il mais il sentit son cœur battre étrangement alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du visage de la vice délégué. Elle déposa plusieurs baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et Shouto était à la fois heureux et embarrasser. Momo, SA vice-déléguée, l'embrassait, le câlinait et le chatouillait en répétant qu'il était mignon. Et elle n'était pas au courant que c'était lui… Qu'est qu'il devait bien penser ? Ce n'est pas Todoroki qu'elle embrassait mais le petit hamster de Hatsume… Il était… déçu ? Oui, déçu. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il se plaisait bien dans ses bras mais, juste au moment où il commençait à se détendre, elle le reposa dans la petite cage. Il en voulait plus et, inconsciemment, il se redressa en direction de Momo et s'accrocha désespérément aux mains de la jeune fille qui sourit.

_Je vais prendre une douche mais je reviens, chuchota-t-elle.

Il la lâcha, retombant dans sa petite cage. _« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais… »._ Elle prit des vêtements et sortit de la chambre. Puis, il sentit une légère odeur de brûler. Il avait malencontreusement activé son côté gauche et la petite cage était en train de prendre feu.

_J'ai oublié ma servi… Oh mon dieu !

Elle courut jusqu'à Shouto et le sortit de la cage en feu. Elle la prit avec le garçon et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Elle jeta la cage dans l'évier et alluma vivement le jet d'eau.

_Je suis arrivé à temps… elle soupira. Mais comment ça a pu arriver !? Au moins, tu n'es pas blessé…

Elle passa ses doigts derrière l'oreille de Shouto le regardant tendrement. Il baissa le regard. Elle s'était inquiétée. Pour lui. A cause de lui…

_Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? Demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans c'est bras. Tout va bien, il ne t'ait rien arrivé…

Il était bien… Là… juste avec elle…

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça peut paraitre stupide mais, j'ai l'impression que… tu comprends tout ce que je te dis…

Il rougit. Elle l'avait peut-être démasqué.

_Ah ! J'ai compris !

 _« Non… »_

_C'est Hatsume, elle a fait des expériences sur toi te permettant de me comprendre, c'est ça ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, soulagé.

_Ça ne t'a pas fait mal au moins ?

Il fit non de la tête, gêné par la tournure des événements. Il lui mentait et tout ça pour rester dans ses bras…

_C'est cool que tu me comprennes ! Et tu sais parler ?

Il répondit négativement.

_Je vois… Tu sais quoi ? Tu seras mon confident ! Je vais te raconter des choses que je n'ai osé raconter ni aux filles, ni à ma mère. Au moins, je sais que toi, tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hésita légèrement. D'un côté, il voulait bien savoir ce qu'elle cachait, d'un autre, ce ne serait pas très juste envers elle de faire ça… Mais il le voulait tellement !

_Tu veux bien ?

Finalement, il acquiesça et regretta aussi tôt. Il ne devait pas faire ça, et pourtant… _« Arg ! Au diable la bonne conscience ! »._

_Vu que tu me comprends, pas besoin que je te mette dans une cage, déclara Momo.

Elle posa sa serviette sur le bord de la fenêtre et déboutonna un bouton de sa chemise… puis deux… trois… Shouto se retourna brusquement le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

_T'es gêné ? Demanda Momo. Après tout, c'est vrai que tu es un mâle… Je vais te remettre dans la chambre et je reviendrais quand j'aurais fini.

Elle le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et le posa sur son lit.

_Tu restes sage, je reviens, dit-elle avant de poser un baiser sur sa tête.

Il s'empourpra une nouvelle fois. C'était trop pour lui. Il s'étala sur l'immense lit en soupirant. C'était certes gênant mais plutôt agréable. Il respirait l'odeur de ses draps et il eut l'impression d'être dans ses bras. Il somnola légèrement quand il entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

_Oh… tu dormais ? Demanda Momo en voyant Shouto qui émergeait.

Il fit un léger non de la tête pas très convaincant. Elle lui sourit et le pris dans ses bras.

_Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne…

Il se redressa attentif.

_Je suis… amoureuse d'un des garçons de la classe…

Il se figea. _« Non… non… pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce que je toi faire pour te plaire plus que lui ? »_

_Je suis un peu gênée de dire ça mais il est vraiment très gentil ! Fort, un peu renfermé mais c'est ce qui fait son charme !

Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il avait mal, très mal et il regrettait de ne pas avoir refuser d'écouter tout ça.

_En plus, j'ai décidé de te garder parce que tu lui ressemblais, désolé, c'est un peu égoïste…

Il la regarda confus, plus sûr de comprendre.

_Regarde, dit-elle en sortant son téléphone.

Elle lui montra une photo qu'il connaissait très bien. Elle était dessus et… lui aussi. Il la regarda confus.

_Il est beau tu ne trouves pas ? ça fait depuis un moment que je l'aime mais je n'ose pas lui dire…

Il rougit, encore. Il devait rêver… Elle, elle l'aime ? Lui ?

_Ah… Shouto… souffla-t-elle.

Son nom sonnait incroyablement bien quand elle le prononçait. Et lui qui profitait de ce moment avec elle. Il se sentait un peu bête…

_Bon ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il faut dormir ! Tu veux rester avec moi ?

Il se redressa ne savant pas quoi faire. C'était déplacer de faire ça non ? D'un autre côté, elle l'aimait donc, où était le problème ? Finalement, il accepta. Elle sourit, éteignant la lampe de chevet.

_Bonne nuit mon petit Todo.

…

Le lendemain, Momo reçu un message de Mei lui demandant de ramener Shouto à l'UA.

_C'est dommage, je t'aurais bien garder un peu plus longtemps… On avait un rendez-vous cette aprèm avec le reste de la classe, je te les aurais montrées…

Il remercia silencieusement Mei de au moins lui épargné ça. Ils arrivèrent au lycée vers 11h et Momo laissa Shouto à Mei.

-Ça c'est bien passé ? Demanda Mei.

_Oui, c'est un amour !

_Ah bon… dit-elle en envoyant un regard chargé de sous-entendu à Shouto.

Momo les laissa et quand Mei fut assuré que la vice-déléguée était bien parti, elle rendit sa forme à Shouto.

_Alors ? Demanda-t-elle. Cette soirée chez Yaoyorozu.

_Embarrassant, répondit-il.

_Et… continua Mei loin d'être dupe.

_Agréable aussi, conclut-il le rouge aux joues

_Allez, va à ta sortie avec ta classe, souffla Mei.

Il sortit de l'UA et arriva au lieu de rendez-vous. Quand il aperçut Momo, il réussit tant bien que mal à garder un semblant de contenance. Elle lui fit de grand signe quand elle le vit au loin. Ils étaient seuls… En même temps, ils étaient en avance de 20 minutes donc…

_Bonjours, Todoroki-San.

Il rougit légèrement en repensant à la manière dont elle avait dit son nom la veille.

_Yaoyorozu… répondit-il simplement.

_Il y a un souci ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

_Tout va bien.

_Mais tu es tout rouge !

_Ce n'est pas…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle posa sa main sur son front puis, tout se passa très vite…

Il la prit par la taille, la collant contre son torse, passant délicatement une main sur sa joue avant de…

Il se détacha doucement d'elle alors que le visage de la jeune fille ressemblait plus à une pivoine qu'autre chose… Elle le regarda dans les yeux, surprise. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et détourna les yeux.

_Todo…

_Je t'aime, l'interrompit-il.

Momo ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle ne rougissait plus. Elle était juste plantée devant lui le visage neutre. Ça réponse se faisait attendre et même si Shouto avait l'air calme, à l'intérieur, c'était l'apocalypse. _« Pourquoi elle répond pas ! Elle avait bien dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi pourtant… »_

_Yaoyorozu… alors ?

Elle bougea enfin et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

_Yaoyorozu, ne pleure pas, dit-il avec des regrets.

_Mais… mais…

_Je suis déso…

_C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Elle explosa en larme dans les bras du bicolore et ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir. Il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce et l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais…

_Todo…ROKI !

Il se sépara à contre cœur de la jeune fille et regarda vers la provenance du cri.

_Midoriya…

_D-dé-d-dé-dé-déso-dé-dé-d-déso… DESOLE !

Il partit en courant.

_Mais revient ! S'écria Shouto.

Il soupira.

_Bon… on lui expliquera plus tard… conclut-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau Momo.

Au final : Momo ne saura jamais pour l'hamster, Shouto dû tout expliquer à Izuku et ce dernier n'arrivera plus jamais en avance à une sortie de groupe…

Tout ça à cause d'un hamster…

Et de Mei…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé ce genre de fin. J'ai bien rit pendant l'écriture! J'ai trouvé une béta lectrice (Mayunee) mais il m'en faudrait une deuxième car elle ne pourra jamais tout me corriger... Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
